No matter what, We will live
by Watermelon2.0
Summary: We go through a lot. We see a lot. We do a lot. And yes, it hurts sometimes. But one day. One day, what we do... Will save us all. And then we'll know that all of this, didnt mean nothing. That we didn't die for nothing.
1. OC Intro

**Hey guys! We are finally starting the story! Instead of listing everyone you got their OC picked, I decided to just put it in the story itself, so yea. Everyone who got their OC picked, congrats! Now, let's start!**

* * *

"You're slow! Run you screwheads!" The trainee instructor, Keith Shadis yelled through the rain at the running and panting trainees. It was raining, hard, and everyone was just about done with all of this running. "What's wrong Arlert? You're falling behind! Is it too hard for you? Do you want to be the only one who puts down his equipment? If this were a real mission, you'd be titan food already!" Shadis yelled from his horse at the short blond boy, Armin. He was at the very back of the group, panting and struggling to keep up.

"Give that to me!" A taller blond, Reiner, said while taking Armin's equipment and putting it on his own back. "You'll drop out this way. We're being graded on this!"

"But now they'll punish you too!" Armin told him.

"Then do your best so they won't! Don't make me change my mind." Reiner said, looking at Armin.

_Reiner Braun. He posses great mental and physical fortitude. His comrades trust him deeply._

Leaving Armin, Reiner ran further ahead. _I would rather die than live as a burden! _Armin thought and ran up to Reiner, taking his equipment back.

_Armin Arlert. What he lacks in physical strength, he makes up for with extraordinary academic aptitude._

Running further up to the rest of the group, he was able to catch up with the others.

"Ah, finally caught up, eh?" Another trainee with short Brown hair and tan skin called to Armin between pants. "I have to say, I didn't think you would." The boy joked. Armin smiled at him.

"Y-yeah" He panted.

_Kaoru Romero. Though possessing a wide knowledge-base, he remains average in his other skills._

_~000~_

Flying through the air with their 3D gear, four people targeted a single titan statue. Annie, Berthold, Andre, and cutting off parts of its neck, one by one.

_Annie Leonhardt. While her fighting skills are outstanding, she doesn't work well as part of the team. A lone wolf._

One of the boys, a tall, black haired boy, immediately left to find another titan.

_Bertolt Hoover. Highly talented, but lacks initiative. _

"Whoo! Ah, Jean looks like you're incapable of cutting necks! Haha!" One of the boys, a brunette yelled at Jean, laughing, before zipping away.

_Andre (needs last name). Exceptional with the 3D gear, but not as much with the rest of his skills._

"Tch, shut up!" The other boy, Jean called after him. _I need to find a titan someone hasn't. _Jean looked through the forest, finding a new titan, not knowing he was being followed.

_Jean Kirstein. His 3D maneuvering skills are top class, but his overly blunt personality causes friction._

Jean smiled, looking at the titan statue, getting closer.

"Thanks Jean!" Another boy said, zipping past Jean. "I knew following you would work!"

_Connie Springer. He's skilled at making sharp turns, but his mind is nowhere near sharp enough._

Before Connie could make a cut into the titan, a girl swept by cut it.

_Sasha Braus. She is skilled at operating unconventionally, but that makes her unfit for organized activity._

"I did it!" Sasha yelled, bouncing on her 3D gear. Then, without saying a word, a white-haired boy came zipping by, cutting into the titan state's neck and leaving without saying a word.

_Alex Morgan. He has a great passion for killing titans, but distances himself from others._

_"_Here they come!" A man on the ground said while another pulled on a rope, turning the titan statues. A girl with raven black hair, a boy with Brown hair, and another girl with Sandy blond hair zipped up to the two titan statues. The raven haired girl easily cut the neck of one titan, turned around, and cut the neck of the other titan statue quickly.

_Mikasa Ackerman. Her performance is exemplary in every subject. She is truly a genius of historically-unprecedented significance._

The Brown haired boy then swept by and cut the neck of the titan statue, but the cut was too shallow. _I still didn't cut deep enough! _He thought as he kept going.

_Eren Jeager. While he lacks any outstanding talents, he improved his grades through outstanding diligence. In addition, he also possesses an exceptional sense of purpose._

The sandy blonde girl cut the necks of both the titan statues with no problem, and moved onto the next one.

_Luna Walker. Though she is great in battle, she is naive and is unable to pay attention._

In another part of he woods, two girls were targeting a titan statue in the distance. One with long red hair, the other with black hair. The black haired girl cut the titan statue deeply, and smiled.

"Yes! I killed it!" She joked, smiling and winking at the red-haired girl, and sped away.

_Yorokobi Manderin. Possessing great charisma, she is exceptional is almost all of her skills._

"uh, yea." The red haired girl said and cut the titans neck.

_Seina Gazmi. Though she is good in battle and strategy, she lacks confidence._

Three more people sped by aiming for a single titan statue. A boy and a girl, both with Brown hair, and another boy with black hair. The black haired boy cut the neck easily and turned to wink and the Brown haired girl.

_Hatari Zuberi. Though very stubborn, he is a trusting soldier._

The Brown haired girl simply rolled her eyes and cut the neck of the titan statue.

_Nicolette Bellanger. Outstanding in battle and using the 3D gear, but works alone._

The other Brown haired boy ignored both of them and sped away after he cut the neck of the titan statue.

_Chauncy Korter. Has exceptional skills, but seems to not take anything seriously._

The 104th trainee squad is ready to take on their training. Because no matter what, We will live

* * *

**So there you have it guys, the intro/chapter of our story! Sorry about just going by their hair color, but I wanted you to know somewhat what they looked like, but I couldn't describe all their features and stuff right there, I might tell you what they look like next chapter. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. If you didn't like it, sorry. I know I'm not the best writer, but this really was just the intro, so next chapter will be better. Oh, and there was one OC I didnt put in this chapter because he wasn't there exactly, since he's already in the Survey Corps. You'll learn more about him next chapter. Okay, bye!**


	2. Training Days

**Me: Ah, what a beautiful day!**

**Hatari: Its raining. And snowing. And Hailing. And the ground is splitting. And volcanoes are coming up from the ground. Oh my gawd. I think it's the Apocalypse!**

**Me: Haha, okay. Anyhow, I need you to do the disclaimers.**

**Hatari: THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

**Me: Yes, I know, you told me. I still need the disclaimers though.**

**Hatari: *Facepalm* Disclamers: Watermelon2.0 does not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. She doesn't even own half of the OCs. She only owns Yorokobi and Kaoru.**

**Me: There, was that so bad?**

**Hatari: *Sigh***

* * *

"Jean. If you want to go sit back and take it easy in the interior while others fight and die for the sake of the human race, be my guest. But if you want to go and boast about it every chance you get, I'm gonna need you to think with that huge head of yours. Sure you can live with your false sense of security within the interior, but who is to say that the titans won't just break in again? Through Wall Rose. And then again through Wall Sina. Where will your precious interior be then? How are you going to fight if your sitting and drinking tea? Or will you even fight? Are you going to run away with your tail between your legs, leaving countless others to die? What good is a soldier, if he's not fighting for humanity?" The whole dining hall had gone quiet. Everyone just sat in shock, looking back and forth between Jean and Kaoru. Jean simply scoffed.

"Kaoru. I thought you were smart." He pointed to Eren. "Are you seriously siding with this suicidal-" Jean started, but was cut short by a tall older man walking into the hall.

"Guys, guys! Let's not get into any trouble. You don't want Shadis coming in here, that's for sure." The tall we man waved his arms and laughed a bit. Dylan Reiss. He was a member of the Scouting Legion, sent to the Training Barracks to watch over the rookies due to an injury. Reiss towered over most of the rookies, and had spiky raven hair that threatened to cover his blue eyes that contrasted against his slightly pale skin. He was known by all the rookies, and was a friend to most of them. After a moment if silence, Jean, Eren, and Kaoru sat back down and continued eating.

~000~

Today the trainees were practicing close combat. And Seina was just unlucky enough to get paired with Mikasa.

"Seina, are you even _trying?_" Mikasa asked as Seina met up with the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I-I am!" She exclaimed. Though she really wasn't. Most people weren't. Since this didn't count as a grade, most of the rookies just messed around instead of actually training. Seina was sweaty and panting. Her red hair was starting to get messy in her ponytail and some stuck to the slightly tanned skin on her forehead. She looked up at Mikasa with her aqua-colored eyes. She hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Seina. You're not trying. You have to try if you want to take the knife away from me." Mikasa explained. Seina sighed and got back up, wiping of some dirt. Mikasa balled her hands into fists and resumed her fighting stance. Seina did the same, and Mikasa charged at her with the wooden knife. Side-stepping, Seina attempted a punch at Mikasa's side, only to have her legs swiped out from under her to meet up with her new best friend: the ground.

"Its hard. Fighting you. Mikasa." Seina panted. Mikasa looked at her.

"It will be even harder, if you choose to go into the Scouting Legion." She sighed. "Now, let's go again."

~000~

"I did it!" Kobi said with a wide smile on her face as she jumped into the air. "I _did_ it!" After about an hour of practicing, falling over, and kicking, she was finally able to learn Annie's fighting technique. Annie slightly smiled, a thing she doesn't do a lot.

"Yea, good job." Annie told her. A groan came from Eren, who was literally flipped over on the ground. He was upside down on the ground with his feet overturned. It was pretty funny. Reiner, who was actually Eren's partner was standing off to the side, laughing. Because apparently it was just too funny to see a guy get flipped over by a girl who was half a foot shorter than him.

"Ah, I'm sorry Eren. Thanks for helping, though!" Kobi scratched the back of her head.

"Tell me why I volunteered to be your punching bag?" Eren muttered as he slowly got up from the ground and dusted himself off. Kobi simply laughed and turned to Annie.

"Thank you so so so much for teaching me!" Kobi smiled. Annie shrugged her shoulders.

"You wouldn't quit begging me if I didn't." Annie stated and crossed her arms. Laughing nervously, Kobi looked to the side. It was hot outside, normally. Kobi was a bit tired now, from all the practicing to perfect the technique Annie had taught her. She still hadn't completely gotten the hang of it, but it was a start. The black bangs of her hair stuck to her pale forehead and her messy bun was starting to come out. Kobi's ice blue eyes darted around, looking at the rest of the trainees. She noticed most weren't even fighting, just playing around. As if it were a game.

"We should continue training." Kobi said as Eren walked back to Reiner to continue their training. Annie nodded as she got into her fighting stance while Kobi picked up the wooden knife that was on the ground and got ready to charge.

~000~

Nicolette squeezed the wooden knife in her hands tighter. She had it facing the boy in front of her, Alex. Her feet were spread wide apart, and both her hands were holding the knife out in front of her. He was panting rather heavily. They had been at it for a little over an hour. However Alex just stood there staring blankly back at her. Almost through her, barely even acknowledging she was there. It ticked her off.

"Tch." Nicolette clicked her tongue before charging at Alex. He stepped to the side and kicked the back of her ankles, causing her to fall of her back. But still not letting go of the wooden knife in her hands, Nicolette rolled over and got up quickly. Hardly giving Alex any time to react. She turned her body towards Alex's side and elbowed him in the back. As soon as he fell, Nicolette straddled him and put the blade of the wooden knife to his neck. Frustration and and a tint of anger showed in Alex's amber eyes as he held her wrists.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Nicole scoffed. Her dark brown hair stuck to the back of her neck from her ponytail. She looked at Alex with fierce grey-blue eyes that contrasted against her fair skin that was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Alex didn't say a word. Instead, he kicked the brunette off of him and scrambled to his feet. As Nicole got up, Alex kicked her legs again, and she fell down. Finally letting go of the wooden knife.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Alex said coldly as he picked up the knife. They both glared at each other. Alex's slightly pale skin was clammy and his snow white hair was a bit matted down from sweat. The two obviously didn't like each other.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that is a wrap! How'd you guys like it? Sorry my chapters are so short. Also, I've been thinking about doing this thing where I switch the points of view between the characters during the chapters. So, you tell me what you think about that. And you would not believe how happy I was when I saw your reviews on the last chapter. I'm really glad you liked it. Even if it was just the intro. And for those of you who didn't have your OCs in this chapter, don't worry, I'll get everyone else and their little training session next chapter. And I hope I did a good job with the appearances and describing what your OCs looked like. I'm not really good at that. I've been talking way too long. Until next time, bai!**

**I hope I didn't make the Canon characters too OOC.**


	3. Training Days Part Two!

**Me**:** What a beautiful day! **

**Nicolette: It's nighttime.**

**Me: Jeez. What do you people have against beautiful days? **

**Nicolette: ...**

**Me: *Sigh* Disclamers. Please.**

**Nicolette: Disclaimers: Watermelon2.0 does not own Attack on Titan. And because she is such a loser, she doesn't even own most of the OCs. She only owns Yorokobi and Kaoru.**

**Me: *sniff* You really think I'm a loser?**

**Nicolette: Just start the story.**

* * *

Hatari stood there, stretching and looking at Luna who just raised an eyebrow. For the whole hour they had been training, the two had barely been able to lay a punch on each other. Both of them being equally matched in unarmed combat. Luna sighed and looked off to the side with her green eyes, running a hand through her chin-length Sandy blond hair. Her slightly tan skin was a bit clammy, but mostly because of how hot it was. Neither of them where getting anywhere.

Hatari was slightly bored, by hey, he was sparring with a girl. He couldn't complain. Then again, they weren't sparring right now. They were both equally bored. Hatari had a thing layer of sweat over his dark skin. He shook his shaved head a bit and looked at all the other trainees with his Brown eyes either fighting or pretending to fight. Sighing, Hatari looked back at Luna.

"As much as I'd like to stand here and stare at your beautiful face, we should get back to fighting." He stated, a slight smirk on his face. Luna ignored his comment but nodded anyways.

~000~

"Uh, I'm bored." Andre stated. Chauncy nodded.

"Yea, me too. This is boring." He agreed.

"Tell me why we're practicing fighting each other when the real threat is beyond the walls." Andre scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? The people who wanna join the MP have to know how to beat up people if things get out of hand."

"People as in random civilians. Really, the only reason people join the Military Police is to take it easy."

"Its to much work to get into the top ten just to join the Military Police. And it's not like they're helping anyone." Chauncy agreed. They had both given up sparring and were now just talking. Andres white skin was only sweaty because of the Sun, and some of his flat Brown hair was sticking to his skin. Same with Chauncy' s dark brown skin and Brown hair. Looking around with his Brown eyes, Chauncy spotted Keith Shadis walking towards them. He sighed.

"Keith is coming over, we should probably start "fighting" again before Keith makes us run 20 laps." Chauncy quickly got into a fighting stance, followed by Andre. But they were still caught and forced to do 20 laps around to camp. Great.

* * *

**Hi guys! So sorry it took me so long to update. My legs won't let me get out of bed where I have to worst WiFi ever, and I have to deal with moving to another house. So I've been a little preoccupied. Sorry. But I'm kind of over it now, so I can update faster. And yes, I know, this chapter is super short. I will be making them longer in the next chapters. I made these short because they were just training and stuff and I wanted you to get an idea of what each character looks like and how they act and stuff. Alright, I've been rambling way too long. See you next chapter!**


	4. We're Moving to Wattpad!

**Hai guys! I am so sorry! I feel like I'm taking way to long with this update. Which I am, in my opinion. And I really have to excuse other than me being a totally lazy bum. But honestly, I just started up a new school year, and it has been kicking my butt. **

**Anyways, what I really wanted to tell you all is that I will be moving this story onto Wattpad. I'm really sorry for any inconvenience, but I can't write books for Fan on my computer, which really sucks. I can only do it on my tablet. So I'm moving over to Wattpad. Though at least on there I'll be able to update faster with longer chapters, so I hope it's okay. Again, I'm really very sorry. Please don't hate me!**

P.s. My username is this: Jubilation.


End file.
